Real Men Keep Promises
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One-Shot. Set late in Season 3. Mac and Veronica discuss men, leading to her reveal a time when she thought about a certain biker as a possible partner. Is she over the daydream yet? pre-MacWeevil - totally not my usual ship!


**A/N: So, apparently I wrote this but never posted it! lol Its a sequel to a previous one-shot entitled **_**Real Men Pass Algebra**_** (written May 2010), though you could probably read this without having seen that one and still make sense of it. Its a little pre-Mac/Weevil, for lack of a better term, which is totally not what I usually write but anyway, here it is...**

**Setting: Late Season 3, and for those who did read **_**Real Men Pass Algebra**_**, this is approximately a year after that story.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Veronica Mars belong to Rob Thomas and other important people that aren't me.**

**

* * *

**

Real Men Keep Promises

"Men suck" Mac declared as she slumped back on her bed.

"Amen to that" agreed Veronica as she joined her friend in lounging out, albeit the opposite way up to her friend on the other side of the dorm room bed.

"I just don't understand any of them" said the poor brunette, staring hopelessly at the ceiling, "I think they're all different and then they just prove they're all the same and stupid!" she sighed.

"I don't think it's necessarily their fault that they're all stupid" said Veronica thoughtfully, "I mean, they're just as God made them, right?" she said as she propped herself up on her elbows and stared over at her friend.

"I guess" Mac sighed once more time adopting a similar position to the blonde, "Maybe it's not there fault. Maybe I just have really lousy taste" she lamented, at which Veronica scoffed.

"Seriously, Mac" she shook her head, "When it comes to bad taste in men" she raised her hand, "I wear the crown" she declared, her expression of fake pride making Mac smile at least.

"None of them were so bad" she said anyway, but Veronica was determined.

"My possible half-brother, a drug-dealer, a slightly dodgy cop, and don't even get me started on Logan!" she said, counting each man off on her fingers before falling back onto the pillow that was just waiting for her head to land.

"You're still doing better than me" insisted Mac, and only then did the light dawn in her friends head, making her cover her face with her hand and physically wince.

"Mac, I'm so sorry" she apologised immediately as she recalled Cassidy 'Beaver' Casablancas, the mere thought of him making her feel all the worse.

Mac didn't exactly like remembering her first boyfriend either but it was unavoidable. Sure, Bronson wasn't perfect for her, and Max's penchant for hookers was not exactly a trait a girl wanted in a boyfriend, but no relationship had been so disastrous as the perverse murderer who had left her cold and lonely in a hotel room on Graduation night, only to leap to his death. As relationships went, it could hardly be called successful, but Mac could hardly blame herself or Veronica for the awkwardness of mentioning him.

"It's weird" said Veronica in the silence, "I went through High School with a guy for a best friend, and yet boyfriend-wise - train wreck" she dubbed herself as such without a care.

"Wallace just isn't our type" said Mac easily "And we're really not his" she noted about her other good friend who she loved in a very different way to a boyfriend, more like a brother really, "Did you never think about Weevil that way?" she asked then, closing her eyes against whatever answer Veronica might give.

She expected laughter at the ridiculous suggestion, teasing about her perhaps wanting to be in a relationship with the ex bike-gang leader. Instead, the blonde was quiet a long time before she finally answered.

"Honestly?" she sighed, "I thought about it, a little" she admitted with a smile, "The boy is built and he's quite the charmer when he wants to be... but we're too good at being friends, things would get way too complicated if we crossed that line" she considered, "He never did ask me out"

"He asked me once" the confession had fallen from her lips before Mac had a chance to think about it and the realisation she had said those words aloud had her covering her mouth with her hand in a second.

"Weevil asked you out?" asked Veronica with wide eyes as she sat up to stare at her friend.

Pulling herself up to lean back against the headboard, Mac hugged a pillow to her chest and blushed bright red as a tomato. A nod of her head was the only confirmation she gave at first until the look on Veronica's face prompted her to give further explanation.

"It was when we were going through finals" she explained, "Weevil needed help to pass math and I helped him out"

"I have a vague memory of this" the blonde nodded as she thought on it some, "And during one of your study buddy meetings he, what? Said 'hey senorita, wanna get busy'?" she joked, in a very overdone Spanish voice that made Mac laugh.

"No" she said definitely, to rhyme with 'duh', "After he passed he was really happy, he came and thanked me for everything and then... there may have been an offer to show me what dating a real man was like" she said, her eyes dipping and her voice growing softer as she reached the end of her sentence, feeling strange talking about such a moment.

"Wow" said Veronica as she took in what she was being told.

She'd never really thought about the possibility of Weevil and Mac together, it seemed odd on the surface, but he was a really sweet guy underneath the 'tude and Mac wasn't quite so shy and retiring as she seemed sometimes. They might just make a good match, she reckoned, but then all this had happened a year ago. So much had occurred in the past twelve months, it was highly possible that he had even forgotten his offer to Mac, though she seemed pretty giddy about it, just after a moment of discussing the subject.

"Y'know sometimes I daydream" she sighed, "I think what if I'd said yes, would we have had a good time? Would we have stuck at being like a couple or something?"

"It's not the craziest idea I ever heard" her friend assured her, "And besides, despite the rep, Weevil's not a bad guy. He'd treat you right" she nodded definitely.

"Like anything would ever happen with us" Mac rolled her eyes as Veronica climbed off the bed and hunted for her cell that had started up ringing in her purse.

"Uh-huh, okay, yeah I'll be there" she was saying, and Mac knew girly fun talking time was most definitely over.

Immediately she was off the phone, Veronica was making for the door, simultaneously apologising for running out on her friend. Unfortunately, she had cases to crack and she needed to go now if that was going to happen. Mac understood, of course she did, but the moment her friend was gone. the brave smile fell from her face. Alone was never fun, not that Mac was the kind of girl to out and find fun with just anybody. Her mind turned to Weevil then, not so strange since he had been the last topic of conversation between herself and Veronica. Perhaps he had forgotten all about his offer to take her out last year, perhaps he was waiting for her to ask him about it. She shook her head at such a thought, sure he wouldn't be interested in her now, but then the thought had never crossed her mind that he might have liked her then either, not until he'd actually said it.

In a moment of what Mac would only later describe as madness, she picked up the phone from her bed and dialled the number for Maintenance. Chances were good that Weevil would be the one to answer. Unfortunately for Mac, her nerve abandoned her the moment she heard 'hello' in his voice, and she hung up even faster than she'd chosen to dial, tossing the phone away as if it burned.

Throwing herself back against the pillow, Mac covered her face with her hands and groaned. She was useless with guys! She had all this confidence with computers and such, but when it came to men she just... she sucked at the whole dating thing, she really did.

The phone ringing so suddenly made her almost jump out of skin and though she took a moment to consider whether she wanted to answer it or not, in her heart of hearts she knew she was always going to in the end. Responsible Cindy Mackenzie would not risk missing an important call, and who knew who might be on the other end of the line?

"Hello?" she said cautiously as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Mac" he replied, and she almost choked when she realised Weevil had obviously dialled back to her number from the Mainatance department, "Did you call?" he checked.

"Um... I did" she said, unable to lie, despite the fact she could have easily blamed her room-mate Parker for placing the call, or put it down to misdialling or anything.

"Did you need somethin'?" he checked, when she said no more and Mac took a deep breath before daring to answer him.

"Actually..." she wavered a little, "I, er, I didn't actually need Maintenance so much as I wanted you... wanted to talk to you" she amended, when she realised just exactly what she may have implied, "I wanted to talk and ask you something, but you probably don't remember so it's really pointless, it was like a year ago and..."

"Mac" he interrupted her, sure if she continued with her rambling she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, and that wouldn't work for him at all, "You ready for that date with a real man now?" he asked, and she could almost see the smirk on his face as he did so.

It was crazy, but despite the fact she knew he couldn't see her, Mac was still blushing as she replied to his question.

"I think I might be" she told him, feeling a strange fluttering like butterflies in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in a very long time, truth be told, "Yes, I'd like that" she confirmed with a smile that came so naturally to her lips now.

"I'll be there in ten" he assured her, and Mac was sure she'd never been so excited in all her life.

The End


End file.
